The present invention relates to a ski suitable for a snow vehicle.
The use of snowmobiles and like vehicles has become very popular over the past number of years. These vehicles are used both for utilitarian purposes and for sport/recreation. The vehicles are adapted for travel across snow and/or ice and usually include one or more skis along with a driven belt or track for propulsion purposes.
The sport and recreational use of snowmobiles is widely practiced on trails and soft snow which have been prepared i.e. groomed. While snowmobiles are generally controllable by use of weight transfer and a front ski is "steerable", they are not always the most maneuverable of vehicles. To date, little attention has been paid to this facet of snowmobile control; it has generally been accepted that little could be done.
One of the major problems occurs on packed surfaces wherein the snowmobile will tend to "zig zag". This lack of directional stability cannot be somewhat disconcerting for all drivers and particularly for the novice user.